How it All Began
by inu-death-demon
Summary: There are alot of flashbacks in this story, so if you don't understand something just let me know. S&K, please R&R, this is my first Fan-Fic so help me out.
1. Default Chapter

****

Hey people, this is my first Fan-Fic so please tell me if this is good or not.

How it All Began--------- Chapter 1

The Battles

--Kagome's p/v--

When I was out watering the flowers by the well, I saw something move in 

the bushes. I was wondering if I should check it out, I thought it might be one of 

the demons that followed me back but, oh well, when you've been where I've 

been, you learn not to be scared of demons so much so I thought why not So I 

reached down to move the bushes but before I could, a snake youkai slithered 

out at me. He stood up, resulting in towering over me be about 7ft. It was a 

smoky black sort of color, not unusual for demons. Any other girl would've run 

away screaming their heads off, or just fainted. Then it decided to roar at me, 

that was a big mistake.

***Flashback***

One day I was doing my homework, when I heard a frustrated shout from 

the shrine well. I was wondering what it was so went to check it out. When I got 

there though there wasn't anyone there.

"Hello?" I said, "Anyone there?" I looked around but there was no one 

there. I was going to leave after I checked in the well, but there was no one 

there so I turned to leave but someone pushed me in the well.

I could feel something pulling on me, but little did I know that my shrine 

well was a magical one. When I finally hit the bottom of the well, I thought was 

in my well at home, but I would soon find out that was not the case.

When I looked up I saw someone with mid-back black hair staring down at 

me.

***End of flashback***

Why was him roaring at me a big mistake? Because Sessy gets pissed when 

something so much as looks at me with out permission from me or him, and this 

was about 10 times worse. Sessy came out of the house and tore the snake 

youkai to shreds.

"You know, sometimes I think you over do it, but I do appreciate it." I 

added quickly because of the sad look on his face.

"Good thing too," said Sessy "cause if I wasn't here you would be with that 

stupid hanyou still and probably be dead."

"That was mean, I would have found my way to you, wait, I did." I said as I 

remembered some thing from what seemed like a long time ago.

***Flashback***

I had just woke up and heard someone fighting. 'Already? Why didn't 

anyone wake me up?' I thought as I walked out of the tent. I soon found out, all 

my friends were on the ground unconscious. I saw Inuyasha getting ready to 

strike a huge snake youkai with tetsuiga 

"Ahh, there she is. Why didn't you tell me she was here" said the snake 

youkai.

"Because it isn't any of your business. You weakling." Right when Inuyasha 

said that the snake youkai slithered to me and gave me a piece of paper. Then 

he slithered off into the woods with an amazed Inuyasha staring after him. I 

unfolded the piece of paper, and read allowed:

'Dear Kagome,

I hope this finds you safe and well. Sorry if the messenger scared you he was the only one who would deliver this to you. About before, when you were at my castle, you said you loved me. Well I love you too, but you belong with that hanyou, so don't look for me, because tomorrow I will no longer be in this world. So goodbye.

From the one who will never stop loving you,

Sesshomaru

"What! He expects me to except that as a goodbye Well he's wrong, I'm 

going to find him and tell him he has to actually say goodbye, not just 

write it." I said going into a temper tantrum. Inuyasha was just thinking 

about what his brother had said, then he got angry with him for proposing his 

love to her and then saying he was going to kill him self, then above all 

things told her not to come after him.

So he said to her, "I know where he will be, if you want to stop him."

I stopped my screaming dance of rage and stared at him, amazed that he 

would help me stop his brother, whom he hates, from killing himself, or maybe 

there was more to it 'Oh well, I'll investigate further later.' I thought as I nodded 

thanks to him.

So we went to where Sesshomaru was, to find him battling with the same 

snake youkai that gave me the message from Sesshomaru.

"Well I don't care if she is off limits!" the snake youkai was saying, "I'm 

going to go back and win her from that hanyou. I have everything all planned out 

and your not going to ruin it!"

"She will not go with you so long as me or Inuyasha is here. Although my 

baka hanyou half-brother doesn't know what he's got until it's gone he will still 

protect her with his life and then you have to face her miko powers, which are 

very strong. So you will not have her for your own, we will team up against you, 

Youshra." said Sesshomaru whose eyes were red as he was about to go into his 

demon form. I was surprised that he was so open with his feelings to an enemy.

Youshra sniffed the air with his tongue and smelt me, so he quickly turned 

and grabbed me. I was too busy pondering to notice until he grabbed me.

"AHH! Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, someone help me, anyone!!!" I screamed.

"Kagome!" screamed Sesshomaru and Inuyasha at the same time.

"Aw, so she matters to the both of you, huh? Two birds with one stone 

then." Said Youshra while squeezing me to the point of broken bones.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed.

"If she gets so much as one little, tiny scratch on her you will pay dearly 

with your life." Said Sesshomaru, you could tell he really cared about me 

because of the expression on his face. 

"My brother and I could easily turn you into a pile of shreds. So why don't 

you just give up?" said Inuyasha.

"Because I have your woman and the Shikon no Tama. That's why. So you 

still want to challenge me?" said Youshra.

"Of course, we will do anything to get Kagome back from you. Won't we 

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru?" said someone from the bushes.

"Who's there? Show yourself now before I kill her." Said Youshra with worry 

in his voice.

"So afraid of a priest, demon exterminator, a priestess, a wolf demon, and 

kitsune huh?" said Miroku as he walked out of the bushes.

"Not you again. I thought I taught you a lesson earlier. So what are you 

doing here?" said Youshra.

"You have to do a lot to get us to not help Inuyasha and Sesshomaru get 

Kagome back." Said Sango.

"Yeah, you have to kill us before we won't do anything to get her back from 

someone like you." said Kaede.

"Yeah especially me." Said Koga.

"And who are you? I didn't see you when I looked for Kagome. So who are 

you?" questioned Youshra.

"Well that's because I was hunting for my pack, they were hungry." he said 

calmly.

"OK, so I guess we can add numbers to the birds with one stone. That is 

five birds with one stone." Said Youshra as everyone cracked up laughing. 

"What? What are you laughing at?" he said cause even I was laughing even 

though I was in his grasp and he could kill me in a second.

"You said five birds with one stone, right?" Youshra nodded so I went on, 

"Well it is seven birds with one stone. I think that you need to go back to pre-

school." Then I cracked up laughing again.

"What is pre-school?" asked Inuyasha as Sesshomaru sneaked up behind 

Youshra. 

"It is a place like my high school, only this one is for little kids." I said 

distracting Youshra from where everyone was.

"Huh?" Everyone said, helping out.

"Never mind that for now." I said as Sesshomaru ran up behind Youshra 

and grabbed me. He took me to his castle then. But before he left he told them 

to meet us there. About a day later they arrived, and we sat down at the 

breakfast table before Inuyasha went crazy asking me if I was OK. He wouldn't 

even stop talking to ask Kikyo to get off him, he just shoved her off.

"Fine, you don't love me? You would rather a reincarnation, then I'll leave 

now." Sobbed Kikyo to get his attention.

"No, I like you, I love you it's just she is the only one who never criticized 

me for who I was, she understands me, unlike you. Don't you see that I can't love 

someone who doesn't love me for who I am and who would rather me in a 

different way or personality." Said Inuyasha with everyone staring at him. Then 

he looked around to find everyone staring at him and me blushing, Sesshomaru 

though was glaring at him for making such a scene.

"Oh, I see. I'll just leave then, Kagome if you would just show me the way 

out. Please?" asked Kikyo very politely, which was very weird. But I nodded and 

got up anyway.

When we got to the front doors Kikyo grabbed me by the throat and 

slammed me up against the wall and said, " If you don't leave Inuyasha in 5 

days. I will kill you."

"I would like to see you try." I said, letting my youkai traits show. She let 

go of me really fast in shock that I was now a youkai.

"Wait. Why am I afraid of a demon? I'm the strongest miko in the world." 

She said as she advanced on me. I didn't budge, I knew that I could take her, 

and even if I couldn't, Sesshomaru was right there watching. He knew I could do 

it but I might not be able to control the demon powers I had acquired. Kikyo 

tried to strike me with her miko powers but I dodged them. Then she let some of 

her soul stealers out after me, I dodged them all but one, which came up behind 

me and grabbed me to keep me still. Kikyo came over and was about to strike me 

but Sesshomaru went up behind her to stop her. 

"Kagome, change to your human form and put on a concealment spell 

again. Got it? Do it now." He said to me as he let go of Kikyo. I tried to do as he 

said, but before I could even begin to change the demon thing behind me 

started to squeeze me. I looked at Sesshomaru to see what he said about this, 

he sniffed the air, so I followed suit. I smelt Inuyasha and the others coming so I 

did what he had said before.

I screamed with pain just as Inuyasha came around the corner, because I 

had changed. He saw me, but no Sesshomaru so he looked around and saw that 

Sesshomaru was occupied with about 100 other soul stealers. In the middle of 

killing one of them he screamed at Inuyasha to get me to safety.

So he ran over to me and killed the demon, and caught me before I fell. He 

noticed that I was almost unconscious so he went over to Sango and Miroku and 

said, "take care of her I'm going to help Sesshomaru with the souls stealers."

"OK, we will protect her with our lives." Said Miroku.

"Sesshomaru!" I screamed as he got scraped on the arm. I made a move to 

get up but Sango held me down. I growled at her then I turned into my youkai 

form and ran towards Sesshomaru. I started to rip the soul stealers to shreds. By 

the time I was done even Sesshomaru was cowering a bit before me because my 

eyes had turned red, that is a trait of a very pissed off youkai.

When I was done and had changed to a human, Inuyasha came up to me 

and started to poke my face where the marks that were like Sesshomaru's were.

"How did this happen" Inuyasha asked looking at Sesshomaru.

"Well brother you weren't making your move so I made mine." said 

Sesshomaru.

"Did you want him to" Inuyasha asked me.

"Yeah I did. I'm sorry, but I didn't know I was more than a shard detector to 

you. I knew that he loved me from the note." I said as Sesshomaru came up 

behind me and put his arms around my waist protectively.

"She is my mate now so watch it." Said Sesshomaru.

"How is it possible for her to be a full youkai I thought that could only turn 

a human into a half-demon." Said Miroku. 

"She never was a full human, she was half-demon. It didn't show because 

her real parents put a concealment spell on her so it would stay there until she 

found true love. That is why we never knew before." Said Kaede.

"Then how do you know what happened" said Sango.

"I'm guessing. That is what happened, right Kagome?" asked Kaede.

"Yeah you're right." I said as I snuggled into Sesshomaru's chest.

"What do you think you are doing?" screamed Koga who had missed the 

conversation, but didn't miss Sesshomaru hugging me.

"Koga, calm down. If you were listening before you would know what is 

going on." Said Sango.

"Then someone tell me what is going on." He exclaimed. 

"OK, Kagome and Sesshomaru are mates. I'm disappointed too so don't feel 

alone in this matter." Said Inuyasha quickly.

"WHAT AND NO ONE TOLD ME ABOUT THIS UNTIL NOW??" screamed Koga.

"We only just found out about this so don't blame us, blame them." Said 

Shippo pointing at Sesshomaru and me.

"Shippo don't be mad at us." I said soothingly.

"Why not? You're going to live here and then forget all about me. So why 

am I going to not be mad at you?" said Shippo angrily. 

"Because you can live with us." I said after seeing if it was OK with 

Sesshomaru.

"I can? YAY!!!!! I get to live with Kagome and Sesshomaru!!!!" Shippo kept 

chanting over and over again.

"Does Rin have a mommy now Sesshomaru-sama?" asked Rin.

"Yes, you do Rin. Guess what?" asked Sesshomaru.

"What?" asked Rin.

"We're going to see mommy's family, and we're going to have a wedding. 

Then you can be the ___, what was it again" asked Sesshomaru forgetting what 

she was going to be.

"Flower girl." I said giggling.

"Are you laughing at me? Are you laughing at me?" said Sesshomaru as he 

came over and whispered in my ear. "Let us go to the bedroom and we can settle 

this there." He said with an evil glint in his eyes. (Sorry, but everyone is out of 

character, as you can tell.) 

"OK. Everyone make yourselves at home we have something to take care of." 

I said giggling because Sesshomaru was tickling me.

"All right, where are our rooms?" said Kikyo as she walked in from outside.

"I thought you left?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah she left right after she tried to kill me with her soul stealers." I said.

"What? You mean she tried to kill you?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Yeah, she did. So now we are going to keep her prisoner in the dungeons." 

Said Sesshomaru.

"I don't think so. She is with me and I am here to take Kagome away with 

me so she can be my mate." Said Naraku smirking.

"Um, I don't think so buddy." Said Miroku.

"Yeah we have a lot of people here to help us, and you have, what? A 

couple of soul stealers?" said Sango. As several hundred soul stealers and small 

youkai came out from behind Kikyo and Naraku. "OK, so I admit we're a little on 

the outnumbered side, but we can still kill you, and we will." Said Sango.

"Kill them all except the ladies we'll take them to have some fun then 

dispose of them, NOW!" said Naraku. All the little youkai went after the men and 

the soul stealers went after the ladies. All the guys were protecting the girls and 

themselves, and that proved to be difficult. Sesshomaru was always by my side, 

letting me fight but keeping a close eye on me. He only had to help me three 

times. That is before something happened. I had just killed a soul stealer so I 

wasn't ready for what happened next. 

--Naraku's P/V--

I was planning on letting my youkai handle the fight and gathering up the 

women. But I hadn't expected there to be a demon exterminator, who was very 

good with that huge boomerang. A miko youkai, who was good with her miko 

abilities as well as youkai powers, even though she was only turned into a 

youkai last night. (Who was also formally a human girl whom I had admired, and 

loved, but now she belonged to one of my many enemies.) A priestess who had 

trained Kagome, or so many men ready to defend the ladies with their lives. 

Everyone was trying to get to me so they could kill me and make the small youkai 

run away, but I wasn't about to let that happen, so I put a shield up to keep 

them out. There were all the servants and advisors, and others who had heard 

the screams of women and came to find out what had happened.

So then, when I was admiring Kagome I noticed that every time she killed 

someone she would stop for a moment to rest and watch Sesshomaru fight. 'So 

this is how to get Kagome, you have to get Sesshomaru either dead or captured.' 

So I sent over half of the souls stealers and all of the little youkai after 

Sesshomaru to distract Kagome. It worked so then I went up behind her and 

grabbed her.

"AHHHHH! Sesshomaru, help!" she screamed as I took her over to Kikyo for 

her to guard. All the while everyone was trying to get to me so they could get 

Kagome from me. But I wasn't about to let that happen, so I put a shield up to 

keep them out. The only person who could get in was Sesshomaru, and he could 

only bring one person in with him.

"Let her go now!" screamed Inuyasha as he started to bang on the shield 

trying to get in.

"You can't get in little brother. You can only get in with me." Said 

Sesshomaru calmly.

"Well lets go then, lets go save her." Said Inuyasha.

"OK, lets go. You guys get the ladies to safety." Sesshomaru said as he took 

Inuyasha hand and stepped through the barrier. 

--Sesshomaru's P/V--

When I got to the other side, I was struck by a sleeping spell. I tried to 

fight it off but it was too strong for me, so I tried doing a reverse spell but I was 

too tired to do anything but lean on Inuyasha and watch Naraku explore 

Kagome's body. I couldn't even growl at him to warn him, all I could do was try 

to get to the other side of the barrier, so I wouldn't be tired anymore. 

"Get him out of here so you guys can follow me!" screamed Kagome.

"Why get out? Where ever this thing goes the things in it goes to." Said 

Inuyasha.

"Because, if you go they can capture you and then you can't save me. 

Please just listen to me." Said Kagome while I tugged on his coat to get his 

attention, when I got it I nodded my head. 

"So you say I should do what she says?" Inuyasha asked me and I nodded.

"OK, lets go. Help as much as you can." Inuyasha said to me, and I nodded. 

As he was dragging me along I fell asleep.

***End of flashback***

--Sesshomaru's P/V--

"Yeah, but then you almost got yourself killed." I said before kissing her 

on the lips so she couldn't argue with me about it, boy was I wrong.

"I did not almost get myself killed as I remember it you almost got me 

killed you and your being a hero." She said.

I put on a sad face and said, "I thought that you wanted to get out of there, 

or would you have rathered stay there and be his mate instead of mine?" I knew I 

had lost but, oh well, nothing like having fun, wait this is not very fun, she's 

mad at me. Dang, I'll have to heat her up and then cool her down in the 

bedroom. *Evil grin*

"Well how do you remember it then?" she asked me, she should've never 

asked me that question.

***Flashback***

I woke up to Kikyo dabbing my face with a damp cloth.

"What happened?" I asked her before everything came flooding to me, how 

Kikyo had attacked Kagome and Naraku had come with her and taken Kagome 

with him when he left, I remembered how I went I went through the shield with 

Inuyasha and falling asleep and hitting the ground.

"Get away from me. Where is my brother? Where is Kagome?" I exclaimed to 

her, grabbing her throat so she would not run or scream. " Where is she? Tell me 

now or I'll slit your throat."

"You have to ask Naraku about the Kagome thing, but your brother is right 

in the next cell. Oh, and if your about to ask, your at Naraku's castle." She said 

with a smirk on her face.

"Why are you smirking I have you by the throat, I could easily kill you in a 

second." I asked. I was very confused even though it did not show on my face.

"She is smirking because we have your mate and brother. If you do one 

thing wrong I will kill her with my own hands and in front of you." Said Naraku 

with a glint in his eyes.

"You wouldn't dare." I said glaring at him.

"Oh, I wouldn't would I? Why do you say that?" asked Naraku.

"Because you wouldn't have anything against me any more and I wouldn't 

stop hunting you until I killed you, and if I find you already dead then I'll bring 

you back and kill you again so you know that you made a mistake." I hissed at 

him, no longer trying to hid my emotions from him.

"I wouldn't be talking about killing the person who holds your happiness in 

the palm of his hand." He said smirking, and with a wave of his hand someone 

brought Kagome in. I was going to go to her to make sure that she was OK then 

Inuyasha walked in with two escorts.

"Don't, he will kill her he almost did. Me and my big mouth doubting him." 

He said miserably.

"Just like he's going to find out." Said Kikyo as she walked up to Inuyasha 

and kissed him.

"What do you mean?" I asked him as Naraku walked up to Kagome, "What 

are you doing?" then he kissed her on the lips. I started after him but Inuyasha 

came and grabbed me to stop me while Naraku held a knife to her throat so I 

wouldn't try anything. Well it worked.

"You little-"

"You little what Sesshomaru?" asked Naraku pushing the knife a bit farther 

into her throat.

"Nothing." I murmured keeping my anger down.

"Dear, why don't I take Inuyasha to my room so he isn't in your way?" asked 

Kikyo with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Yeah go ahead." Said Naraku smiling at her as she walked out of the door 

with Inuyasha following her, not with a very happy expression on his face either, 

for he knew what she was going to do to him, or with. "I guess I will leave you 

two alone to get caught up on what has happened." He said as he followed Kikyo 

and Inuyasha out the door.

We waited until they were all out of the room, then we couldn't wait any 

longer. We ran to each other and hugged each other for all we were worth.

We hugged until she said accusingly, "You're late." Then she looked at me 

and laughed at the confused expression on my face, "What happened to your 

emotional mask?" she asked still giggling.

"Gee, that's what I get for letting you hug me?" I said as I let go of her, 

planning to leave and pout in a corner that would get her good. But I 

couldn't walk away because she was holding me fast in my tracks with a kiss.

"Sorry, I just really missed you, and when they took all of us I thought I 

would never see you again, and what he did to me didn't make it any better, it 

made it worse." She sobbed into my shoulder.

"Shhhh. It's OK now I'm here I won't let him touch you anymore." I said 

devising a plan in my head that just might work.

"How are you going to be able to do that You heard him he said that if you 

do anything he would kill me." She said confused.

"He won't be able to kill you if I don't let him touch you now will he" I said 

and then when I saw the even more confused look on her face I said, "Inuyasha 

and I will keep them away from you."

"Ohhh, I get it now." She said understanding.

"So, you two done making out for the last time?" asked Kikyo with a 

disgusted Inuyasha behind her.

"What did you do to him? Make him eat slugs?" I asked winking at Inuyasha 

so he would know something was going to happen and to just go with it.

"I think you've had enough time holding on to each other. Come here 

Kagome." Said Naraku.

"I'm not your servant Naraku. I'm nothing to you so why do you want me?" 

she asked Naraku glaring and growing her claws a bit longer.

"Because you would make the perfect mate for a man of my stature." He 

said with his eyes glinting.

"Well, you know what? She belongs to Sesshomaru not you, so get lost." 

Inuyasha said running towards Naraku.

__________________________

Well that is the first chapter, I hope you like it. I kinda revised it. But everyone 

is out of character just so ya know. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. 


	2. Do We Know Him?

Hey! This is the next chapter. Hope you like it.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Like I said before, I do not own any of the characters in this story,   
  
nor do I really want to, well if someone gave me a choice of the characters from   
  
these two anime series I would pick about 4 people. Them being Syaoran Li,   
  
Sakura Kinomoto, Sesshomaru, and Kagome. Well on to the next chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Do We Know Him??  
  
  
  
"No, it can't be-"  
  
"Why can't it be me? Is it because I'm supposed to be dead?" Said the   
  
person who had just revealed himself as Clow Reed.  
  
"Well, that is one of the reasons." Said Syaoran as he gawked at Clow Reed   
  
with disbelief.  
  
"Do you know this guy? Sakura? Syaoran?" Asked Sesshomaru while getting   
  
into a defensive stance.  
  
"Yeah, we know him," I said as I looked at him with sheer amazement, I   
  
mean Eriol was the reincarnation of Clow Reed but he didn't even look anything   
  
like him. "How- I mean why don't you look like Eriol?"  
  
"Well, he isn't really my reincarnation, you see, I just lent him some of my   
  
powers so he could do the stuff I needed to do with out letting anyone know that   
  
I was still alive, especially the enemy." he explained patiently. (This isn't really   
  
correct; Eriol is really Clow Reeds reincarnation I am just making up the fact that   
  
he is alive)  
  
"So that's why Sakura and I kept feeling a different source of magic that we   
  
couldn't explain!" Said Syaoran with triumph because he figured it out.   
  
"Yeah, that would explain it all right." I said, also feeling a little   
  
triumphant that he had figured it out. Although I didn't know why I would care if   
  
he figured it out.  
  
"Why don't we go to your house Sakura so we can talk? Oh, and invite Eriol   
  
and his girlfriend over too, they'll be playing a big part in what is to come." (He   
  
is one of those prophecy people who know what is going to happen in the future   
  
but isn'r allowed tell you much about it.)  
  
  
  
~~Later~~ Sakura's P/V  
  
"So you weren't truly Clow Reeds reincarnation and you didn't tell us? How   
  
dare you? I can't believe that you wouldn't tell me, your girlfriend!" Screamed   
  
Tomoyo as she started throwing stuff at Eriol while he caught the stuff that was   
  
breakable and tried to calm her down at the same time. But it didn't work   
  
because every time he would catch something or dodge it; it would make Tomoyo   
  
even angrier and she would throw more stuff. Then he would try to calm her   
  
down and she would get even angrier than she was before. So she started to   
  
throw the furniture at him. That was when Clow Reed stepped in so that no one   
  
would get hurt.   
  
"Now, Now Tomoyo, it wasn't really his fault you know." He said in order to   
  
take the heat off of Eriol.  
  
"You're right, it's not his fault, sorry Eriol dear, I hope I didn't hurt you too   
  
bad." Tomoyo said in a really scary calm manor.  
  
"Uh, Tomoyo? What are you doing?" Eriol asked when he saw her getting a   
  
knife from the kitchen.  
  
"Nothing you should concern yourself over dear." She said in that same   
  
calm manor as she walked over to where Clow Reed was sitting talking to Sakura   
  
and Syaoran.  
  
Then Eriol's eyes widened when he figured out what she was going to do,   
  
then he sweat dropped (anime style) and said, "Uh, Clow Reed? Not to be rude or   
  
anything but I think you had better leave now."   
  
"Why in the world would I do that? I still have much to tell these guys."   
  
Clow Reed said with slight confusion.   
  
"Look behind you." Eriol said pointing behind him.  
  
When Clow Reed looked behind him and saw Tomoyo he quickly placed   
  
Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran between him and Tomoyo.  
  
"Where are you going Clow Reed? Scared of a few jabs in the stomach?"   
  
said Tomoyo with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Uh, I think we should leave her at home next time, what do you think?"   
  
said Clow Reed backing toward the door.  
  
"WHAT???? DID YOU SAY LEAVE ME HOME? WHAT DO YOU MEAN LEAVE ME   
  
HOME? YOU CAN'T DO THAT!! I'LL FOLLOW YOU WHEREEVER YOU GO!" Tomoyo   
  
screamed.  
  
Clow Reed then looked at me and Syaoran for confirmation on what she   
  
said, we both nodded saying she could and she would.  
  
"Oh well, I have to be going now, to, uh um…get my beauty sleep! Yeah my   
  
beauty sleep, see you tomorrow." He said as he ran out the door.  
  
"Oh, where are you going dear Clow Reed?" yelled Tomoyo as she began   
  
running out of the house to get Clow Reed.  
  
"Uh, I better go get her before she goes on a killing rampage, see you   
  
tomorrow." Said Eriol also running out the door.   
  
"Well I better get going before your brother comes home and rips me to   
  
shreds for being here." Said Syaoran as he started to walk out of the door only to   
  
come running back in cursing under his breath.  
  
"What?" I asked feeling very confused, then I heard someone yelling   
  
outside and running inside.   
  
"Sakura!!! IF THAT GAKI IS HERE, HE'S DEAD!!!" screamed a voice that I   
  
knew was Touya.  
  
"Shit, Syaoran you need to hide, um, go up to my room and stay there until   
  
I come up, if Touya's here then that means my dad is here to so I can ask him if   
  
you can spend the night, if you want that is." I said really fast.   
  
"Sure, if you don't mind my staying." He said. Then we heard someone   
  
fumbling with keys.  
  
"Hurry, go! I'll keep them down here." I said shoving him toward the stairs.   
  
I watched him as he ascended the stairs and made it up before the door burst   
  
open with a panting Touya standing in the doorway and a smiling Fujitaka.  
  
"WHERE IS THAT GAKI??" screamed Touya.  
  
"Um, about that, dad can he spend the night? Please, please??" I asked   
  
before Touya could go upstairs to check in my room.  
  
"Sure dear, I don't see why not, as long as it is OK with his mother." Said   
  
Fujitaka. So I quickly ran up the stairs before Touya could stop me. When I got to   
  
my room, I quickly opened my door slipped in and shut the door behind me. I   
  
could hear Touya screaming at my dad saying stuff like "Don't you think they will   
  
do something up there in the same room alone?" I couldn't hear my dad' s   
  
response but I knew he was saying something like "Syaoran is an honorable man   
  
he won't do anything to Sakura without her permission."  
  
"So, did it go well?" Syaoran asked lying on my bed.   
  
"Yeah, my dad agreed before my brother could do anything about it." I said   
  
wiping sweat off my forehead.  
  
"Good, I'll call my house and tell them I won't be coming home tonight."  
  
"All right, the phone is right there." I said pointing at the phone on my   
  
nightstand.   
  
  
  
_________ Sorry for the short chapter people, I'm trying to catch up on my   
  
stories so everyone will be happy. Please tell me if there is anything you would   
  
like to see in the next chapter. 


End file.
